binan_koukou_chikyuu_bouei_bu_lovefandomcom-20200223-history
Defense Club Powers
How The Defense Club Became Battle Lovers *When a mysterious creature with the appearance similar to a Wombat came to this world out of seemngly nowhere, the 5 boys from the Earth Defense Club at Binan High were chosen to protect Earth from the Loveless and spread love to all by becoming Heirs to the Throne of Love. *Wombat gave each one of them a Loveracelet, which would light up if the Loveless were nearby, so the Princes could then go and deal with them. * In the first episode of season 2 after Wombat hands the boys their new lovracelets (the previous ones were dissolved by Sand Clock monster attack), Io and En are surprised they have different costumes. Wombat comments that in season 2 costumes and powers always change, "it's a primal rule of the universe!" * When a battle lover(s) want to de-transform they say "Love Out!" (ラブアウト!, Rabuauto!) to revert back to their civilian identities. *Each Prince from Earth Defense Club has a different Transformation sequence when he kisses his Loveracelet, and they each become a different Battle Lover. *Each Prince has a different coloured Love Stick hidden in the heart shaped jewel on their bows, and they can summon them by reaching into their hypothetical hearts. *Each Prince has a different coloured and powerful Beam that comes out of the Love Stick when they point the stick and shout random names. *The Princes can join their Love Sticks together to create massive staffs that is wielded by Yumoto, which they can use to do the Love Attack finishing move on the Loveless. *Yumoto can once again wield the massive staff to perform Love Shower, to cleanse the Loveless and fill them with Love, as if they've been showered in it. *Blur (pixelisation) as with the Caerula Adamas/Earth Conquest Club the battle lovers have their identities cloaked: Being their faces blurred/pixelated and their voices modified so other people including their enemies are unable to identify them. * In both seasons one and two, it’s shown besides having magical powers, the battle lovers have displayed super strength (such as in punches and kicks) when fighting Loveless Monsters. ' In season 1 after the Earth Defense Club transform and say their introductions. They then say the fallowing the given speech the loveless monster:' (Cerulean) “You, who befoul our beloved Earth!” (愛する地球を汚すものよ! , Aisuru chikyū o yogosu mono yo!) (Vesta) “No justice can come from loveless power!” (愛なき力に正義はない!, Ai naki chikara ni seigi wanai!) (Sulfur) “Love is all!” (愛こそは全て!, Ai koso wa subete!) (Epinard) “Live for love, die for love!” (愛に生き愛に死す!, Ai ni iki ai ni shisu!) '(Scarlet)' “We are the heirs to the throne of love!” (我ら愛の王位継承者!, Warera-ai no ōi keishō-sha!) All: Battle Lovers (バトルラヴァーズ!, Batoruravuāzu!) '(Scarlet)' “Feel the power...” (愛の力を, Ai no chikara o) All: ...of love!! (思い知れ!, Omoishire!) In season 2 after the Earth Defense Club transform and say their introductions. They then say the fallowing the given speech the loveless monster: (Cerulean) “This loved filled planet will not abide by those who lack love!” (Vesta) “Those who wield loveless power must kneel before love!” (Sulfur) “Love is power! Love is hope!” (Epinard) “Be born for Love give your life for love!” '(Scarlet)' “Love! We are forever the heirs to the throne of love..” All: “Battle Lovers” '(Scarlet)' “Feel the power...” All: “...of love!!” * It was stated by Wombat from season one in Episode 02, that he was the one that created the Battle Lovers transformation speeches. It took him a week to come up with them. Songs Duets * Always Unbeatable☆ Fallin' LOVE☆ (絶対無敵☆Fallin' LOVE☆, Zettai Muteki☆ Fallin' LOVE ☆) * Past the Boiling Point☆LOVE IS POWER☆ (沸点突破☆LOVE IS POWER, Futten Toppa☆LOVE IS POWER☆) * Just going now!! * Boys Go Straight * Let's Go!! LOVE Summer♪ * LOVE FRIENDS * Eternal Future LOVE YOU ALL (永遠未来LOVE YOU ALL Eien Mirai LOVE YOU ALL) * From Both Our Hearts (心と心でKokoro to Kokoro de) Trivia * It can be noted and compared by fans familiar with magical girl anime/genre that the color schemes (Pink, Blue, Red, Green and Yellow) that the five members of the Earth Defense Club/Battle Lovers wear share in common with the many five magical girl team members such as with the cures from Pretty Cure franchise. (Pink Cures, Blue Cures, Red Cures, Green Cures & Yellow Cures) and the five Sailor Senshi (Sailors Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus). Additionally they share similar elemental attributes to a degree from Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon series. Being a parody to magical girl genre ,especially from within the Pretty Cure & Sailor Moon series the Battle Lovers also share similar element attributes and powers within two series as well (Light, Water, Fire, Wind & Earth). Another obvious fact shown in the series is that much like shared within many magical girl shows the first member of the team becomes the apparent leader to their respective group (Ex: Yumoto/Scarlet| Sailor Moon/Usagi| Pink Pretty Cures) along with getting more powerful upgraded attacks for healing or purification, and outfit change with additional accessories n their attire compared to their teammates. * In the opening of the first season of the anime, a silhouetted picture of the Earth Defense Club is shown. The members of the club strike poses similar to some of the Inner Sailor Senshi poses.http://i.imgur.com/awlU6Fo.jpg http://sailormoon.wikia.com/wiki/Sailor_Moon_in_Pop_Culture Gallery wombat giving Loveracelet.gif|'Wombat' giving the Defense Club their Loveracelets References Category:Powers